Before the Sun
by Storms Of Ice
Summary: Who where the Cats that lived in the Lake before the Clans arrived? Who was Fallen Leaves? What kind of Clan or Tribe did he come from? Who was Rock? If these questions ever daunted your mind, read here to find out who lived at the lake "Before the Sun!"


Hey-yo! :3 Did you ever really wonder who lived at the lake before the Clans moved there? did mysteries huant your mind like who Fallen Leaves was? and how the paw-prints came to the Moon Pool? Or even...who really was Rock? and the stick? well yeah...this is my vertion of what happened...first up is the Allgiances..Some might Reconize this from my other story thing...I edited it a little to fit with my story. ENJOY OR DIE!! AND R&R!! **_NOW_**

_**

* * *

ALLIANCES:**_

_**SUN COUNCIL **_

**Head Leader:**

River Sky- honorable white she-cat with bright ginger patches and blue eyes

**Main Council:**

Battle Hawk- large black tom with white paws

**Council:**

Howling Spider- fluffy gray tom with yellow eyes and a flat muzzle

Training Poppy- soft tortoiseshell she-cat

Healing Shadow- blue-gray tom with white muzzle

Fallen Stone- dark brown tabby tom with thick black stripes

Mother Owl- pure white she-cat with thick brown tabby stripes and blue eyes

Protected Claw- small white tom with jet black tabby stripes

Hunting Storm- long-haired brown she-cat with soft gray eyes

**Followers:**

Thunder- pale tabby tom with long legs

Twilight- pale gray she-cat with gray and white eyes

Flame- bright ginger tabby tom

Hill- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Rabbit- fluffy white she-cat with copper-brown patches

Smoke- white tom with black patches

Deer- light brown Bengal tom with black spots

Bone- whtie tom with gray spots

Sand- warm ginger tom with white paws

Snowflake- white she-cat with pale silver Bengal spots

Bird- black she-cat

Shrew- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Pupils:**

Broken Night- black tom with white paws and tail-tip

Broken Canyon- tan-colored she-cat with white muzzle and chest

Broken Moss- thin gray tom

Broken Minnow- red-brown tabby tom

Broken Raven- white tom with black paws

Broken Pool- white she-cat with pale gray tabby stripes and green eyes

Broken Snake- small white she-cat with blood-red eyes

**Little Ones:**

Little Gorse- pale tabby tom-kit

Little Thistle- brown tom-kit with white underbelly and paws

Little Tree- dark gray tom-kit

Little Cloud- white tom

Little Feather- white she-kit with gray paws and rings around her tail

Little Wing- long-haired black and white she-kit

**Old Ones:**

Old Ember- pale gray tom

Old Berry- white tom with gray paws

--

_**MOON COUNCIL**_

**Head Leader:**

River Ash- blue-gray tom with white under belly, ears, paws and chest

**Main Council:**

Howling Wolf- black and white tom

**Council:**

Fallen Blood- silver tabby tom with long claws and red eyes

Battle Mist- fawn-colored she-cat with white paws and a black stripe down her back

Healing Rain- gray-and-white tabby she-cat

Hunting Ripple- Red tom with a bushy white tail and jet black eyes

Protected Daisy- pale brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Training Tiger- dusky brown tom with a black stripe on his nose

Mother Mouse- skinny black she-cat with ginger markings on her head and a missing tail

**Followers:**

Willow- shaggy gray tom with dark eyes

Tansy- pale ginger-and-white tabby she-cat

Dawn- tabby she-cat with bushy tail

Cinder- dark gray tom with darker stripes

Lightning- swift ginger tom

Ocean - black she-cat with dark brown markings

Weasel- pale brown tabby tom

Fern- pale gray she-cat with darker gray, white, and brown flecks

Whisker - very small black tom

Heather- pretty tabby she-cat with black paws and whiskers

Butterfly- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a rather long tail

Dust- white tom with dust-colored tail

Larch - black and white she-cat

**Pupils:**

Broken Heat- pale ginger tom

Broken Crow- dark tabby tom

Broken Twig- dark brown tom with white paws

Broken Hail- long-haired gray and white she-cat

Broken Ivy- tabby-and-white Tom

**Little Ones:**

Little Hazel- brown-and-white tabby she-kit

Little Spark- black tom-kit with white spots

Little Adder- sliver tabby tom-kit

Little Pebble- long-haired blue and white tom-kit

Little Petal- skinny black she-kit

**Old Ones:**

Old Echo-white tom with green eyes

Old Juniper- bright ginger she-cat

Old Rat- nearly hair-less tom with a few dark brown patches of fur, oldest cat in the forest


End file.
